1. Field of the Disclosure
The subject disclosure generally relates to a composition for forming a polyiso-urea.
2. Description of the Related Art
Poly-ureas are generally known in the art, and are used in a wide variety of commercial products including lubricants, adhesives, sealants, coatings, composites, and even as an elastomeric resin. Poly-ureas are typically formed via the polymerization (polyaddition) of isocyanate functional moiety (e.g. diisocyanates) and amine functional moiety (e.g. polyamines). Such moieties typically react quickly, without a catalyst, to form the polyureas which are chemically stable and have the following general structure:

In contrast to poly-ureas, polyiso-ureas are not as easy to form and thus do not share the commercial popularity of poly-ureas. There is a need in the art for an efficient method of forming polyiso-ureas which produces polyiso-ureas which can be tailored to specific applications and thus used in a wide variety of commercial products including lubricants, adhesives, sealants, coatings, composites, and even as an elastomeric resin.